


The Winner Takes it All

by RedSnow1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Castiel, I Made Myself Cry, Love, M/M, Party, Pie, Pizza, Sad Ending, Samwena, The Empty, Tragedy, Victory, no happy ending, possible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: God is gone.They had won.It was time to celebrate.Nothing could disturb their little party, right ?
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum & Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> This is my first time writing a Destiel story, but I had this idea in my head for too long, I had to write it. It is, to me, a possible ending for the season, a very dramatic one, I must say, but bear with me :')
> 
> I wanted to write this little story for my friend, Kim, whose birthday is today ! Happy birthday my beloved, I hope you enjoy this story (You should have never told me you enjoyed angst) and may your day be amazing! You deserve it <3
> 
> I am French, and was not betaed for this so I apologize for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, and happy reading to you all <3  
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it

They had done it. How — he couldn’t exactly recall. Everything had happened so fast.

But they had won. Nice and fair.

It still sounded surreal. Their very last enemy had been God, of all. And yet — they had done it.

They had lost along the way — their friends, their family, innocent people. They had lost, but they had won. And it was all that mattered. 

Humanity was saved.

God was gone and he was not coming back. His creation had outlived him. 

God was gone and they were free.

This called for a celebration.

They were all gathered around the table, back at the bunker — their home. Pizza and beer were ready to be consumed, and Dean was already staring at them, his mouth watering. Castiel chuckled to himself, observing this man he had saved so long ago, this man he loved. Everything was ready for their little celebration: the buffet was finally complete, the drinks were prepared, and some rock songs played softly in the background. Dean had chosen the music — the rest of them had thought best not to argue. There was no trying to take over when it came to rock. They had dressed up nicely for the occasion, putting on their favorite shirts and jackets. Jack had waxed his hair carefully with the help of Sam. For once, Cas had abandoned the trench coat on the side, preferring to stand in his white shirt and tie — much to the boys’ surprise.

His eyes scanned the room. There were a few people missing before they could get this party started. Few more and their merry family would be complete — apart from those they had lost along the way. His mind conjured the faces of Charlie — their Charlie, of Mary and John, Bobby, Kevin, Crowley, Benny, heaven, even Ketch. They should have been there — they would have been there if it hadn’t been for Chuck. He found himself praying for them because he couldn’t help it.He didn’t know who he was praying to. His father had deceived him. God was gone — but he couldn’t help but hope they were happy in the afterlife.

There was a loud noise, and he turned around, startled. Jody, Donna and the girls had opened the door, carrying more pizzas. They were welcomed with a loud cheer, and Dean ran to relieve them of their precious food. Claire approached Castiel shyly, and wrapped her arms around him, showing an unusual amount of love towards him — he who had failed her in every way. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and smiled, holding her close until she fought her way out of his arms with a smile. He could sense how relieved she was that he had made it back home alive — which made his cheeks blush. He saluted the cheery Donna, noticed Dean talking to Jody and Claire, as Jack was trying his hardest not to blush in front of Alex. He smiled tenderly. It was everything the Winchester had always wanted. 

The door opened again, revealing this time, Charlie and Bobby from the Alternative Universe. They were still in their battling outfits, covered in dirt but faces glowing. Castiel found himself engulfing them into the tightest hug, especially the poor Charlie he wished he could have saved. They were important to Sam and Dean, so they were important to him as well. They were family.

Eileen arrived fifteen minutes later, accompanied by Garth whose smile was enough to brighten the entire room. Sam kissed the woman he loved — the only woman who had survived Chuck’s tantrum. Castiel eyed at Dean, leaving the happy couple some space, and found him rounding the room with bottles of beer, handing them to each and every one of their guests. He refused to give one to Claire (she insulted him) which the angel felt grateful for until he realized that as soon as Dean had turned his back, she had stolen one from the table. She smirked and winked at him before opening it. He wanted to frown but ended up smiling. It was only just a beer — and they were celebrating. Jody, who had also seen the scene, came to scold at her for underage drinking, but they ended up cheering with her. Everything was well. 

Almost everyone had made it to the bunker now — Billie who granted them with her presence, Amara who had greatly helped with annihilating God. However, there was someone missing. Castiel noticed how Sam kept on staring at the door worryingly, holding Eileen’s hand. He was waiting for someone — and he knew who it was. They hadn’t seen each other since the grand fight — hadn’t been able to reconnect ever since the rupture.

As his mind conjured her beautiful face, she passed the door, a bottle of scotch in her hand and her wickedly pretty smile. _Hello Castiel_ , she said, with her flirty tone he had grown used to. He saluted her as well, admiring the beauty she exuded. Her locks were graceful curling down her back, she was wearing a beautiful green dress that made her eyes pop. Everyone turned to stare at the Queen of Hell, some worryingly. But Rowena smiled at her boys, and the tension eased. She moved with a grace of her own — the grace of a dancer, hovering towards Sam who hadn’t had the guts to face her just yet. He froze, staring at her, tears in his eyes — no one could tell if they were tears of guilt or sheer happiness. They stared at each other intensely — saying by their silence, everything they had bottled up all these months. Suddenly, Rowena took the first step and wrapped her arms around him — or rather, tried to, since she was so tiny and Sam was a giant. He exhaled, and closed his eyes, holding her against his chest. And everything was perfect. Everyone was happy.

Castiel didn’t take his eyes off of them, appreciating the bond they shared, the love they had for one another. He watched as Sam introduced Eileen to Rowena who expressed how happy she was to meet his _wee girlfriend_. The Angel smiled softly, overwhelmed by this beautiful sight and barely noticed the man approaching him, his beer already half empty.

"We made it, man." Dean said, his hoarse voice filled with emotions.

"We did." He simply replied.

They were standing shoulder to shoulder, close as they used to. It felt good to know he was happy, and alive next to him. Castiel turned his head towards his friend, and smiled, as he noticed the way his green eyes shimmered. They bumped their bottles of beer, cheering to their victory, but didn’t let go of each other’s glance. Angels were not meant to feel anything, but at this exact moment, Castiel was joyful. Here he was, talking to his friend — his favorite person in the entire universe as if the world around them had stopped spinning as if time had stopped. Here they were, standing still, happy.

And this time, it would last.

No monster in the closet. No more threats to fight.

It was over.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head, not understanding what the other had meant. What now? That question scared him. He had millions of years before him — some of them he would spend by the Winchester’s side, other, enjoying Jack’s company. He had millions of years before him if anything went well. What would he do now that he didn’t need to fight anymore?

"What are you going to do? Go back to Heaven?"

Dean’s features expressed his fears as he ran away from his glance. Dean had always had great difficulty showing his emotions — right now, he seemed somehow sad at the mere idea of his friend leaving. Cas smiled, touched that his absence would weigh on the man, and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean’s eyes met his own, burning.

"No." He simply said, his voice deep. "I want to stay with my family"

As he voiced that word — family, Dean pulled him into a hug, patting his back roughly. His arms were strong, keeping him in place, steady. Just how he remembered every one of their hugs. Just how he wanted things to be. Home, he thought. For years, he had thought Heaven was where he was supposed to be, surrounded by his brothers and sisters. Humanity, as it turned out, had won him over. Humans had crawled their ways into his heart. Not all of them — Dean did. He smiled, slightly as the other pulled away slowly. Dean was about to say something when a shrill voice, above the music, resonated within the walls. Startled, they both turned to see where it was coming from.

"I don’t want to hear your excuses, Samuel. We are doing this."

Castiel and Dean turned to witness Rowena, obviously pulling Sam towards the dance floor. Her grip was tight on his wrist. The reluctant Winchester was looking at his feet, cheeks burning, as the witch put his hand on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. Everyone was staring at them, laughing at Sam’s obvious distress. Rowena was tiptoeing to remain within Sam’s reach and Castiel was hit by their height difference. The Queen of Hell, and the hunter who had killed her — it couldn’t get more ridiculous than that, couldn’t it?

But never mind the ridiculousness of the situation. They danced. They danced oblivious of the world around them, spinning their bliss away. Both men laughed, watching Sam wincing, scared to step on the redhead’s toes. She kept on reassuring him throughout the process, eyes locked with his. They were in another world, and Castiel couldn’t help but envy them. Envy the easiness of their relationship that had been nothing but simple. Just like Dean and himself.

"Poor Sammy." Dean finally said, when he was done giggling.

Poor Sam indeed. Rowena’s grip on him was strong: she didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t blame her. He would have done the same thing if it had been Dean.

Dean and his beautiful eyes. Dean and his smile that always managed to make his heart tremble.

Dean in his imperfections.

"Should we rescue him?" Castiel offered.

They exchanged a glance, staring at each other for a few silent seconds. Studying one another.

"No."

And they laughed even more. They laughed until their stomach hurt until they were out of breath. They laughed because they were happy and they had won.

Soon, more people joined Sam and Rowena on the dance-floor. Jack asked Alex, even though he had never been taught how to dance, Bobby and Jody were waltzing on the side while Donna had pulled Garth unto the dance-floor for a frenzy tango-like dance. Every couple had its own rhythm, its own aura. It was beautiful. It was humanity in his truest, purest form.

It was only the two of them left by the end of the song. Dean’s head bopped to the music, his feet tapped the ground. Castiel glanced slightly at his friend, wondering whether it would be alright to ask him for a dance. Were two men allowed to? He didn’t know. He hadn’t had time to research. Then, he saw how Garth switched partners with Jody, pulling Bobby closer as Donna and her fellow sheriff were engaging in a slow dance, and suddenly, all his worries were taken away.

None of the pairs followed the tempo, none of them cared about with whom they were dancing. No one would mind the fact that Castiel had never danced before, and had asked Dean to be his partner.

Why shouldn’t he ask?

The angel straightened his tie, and cleared his throat, decided to ask the ultimate question.

Dean beat him to it.

"You know what’s missing?" He stated. "Pie."

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle softly. It was to be expected. It was Dean, after all. Of course, after all the pizza they had ingested, to Rowena’s horror ( _It is not food, boys._ ), he would want his favorite treat. Luckily for him, he had a guardian angel who had run some errands, finding his favorite. It was waiting in the kitchen, ready to be consumed. Nothing would have made Dean happier and Cas knew it. Ultimately, it was all he wanted. 

For his human to be happy after everything he had faced.

"Let me get some for you." He said, already walking towards the kitchen.

He was fleeing from the question he had meant to ask, but couldn’t muster the courage to anymore.He was running away because it was easier than to face his feelings. But Dean was no fool, or perhaps it was the fact that his battle was done that gave him clarity. His calloused hand fell on his elbow, stopping him from leaving. Confused, the fallen angel turned, staring at him. Cas’ chapped lips were parted in a sigh.

"Cas… When you come back, you can ask me."

He frowned. He didn’t understand. What was Dean talking about? He wanted to voice his confusion, but Dean smiled brightly. And it was all he could see. All he could think about.

"You can ask me to dance with you."

Castiel blushed profusely, and only nodded, unable to say anything. Dean let go of him, amused, as he walked to the kitchen, floating on his cloud of happiness. It was nothing like what he had ever felt before. It was consuming, overwhelming. It was as if nothing mattered anymore because he was happy and he could face anything that would come in his way.

His family — the family he had found on earth, among the humans he was never supposed to approach was there, dancing, eating, enjoying life while it lasted. Enjoying the victory. He loved that. He loved _them_. He was so very lucky to be surrounded by those amazing beings. He was lucky to have Dean, waiting for him, laughing, ready for their dance. He had never danced before. What would it be like, to have his body close to Dean’s? To hold his hand? Would they rest their heads against one another? 

As he pulled the pie from the fridge, Castiel realized the ineffable truth.

_He was truly happy._

He froze at the thought, pie, and knife in his hands, as his hairs at the back of his neck stood up. _Oh no. Not now. Please, not now._ A shiver ran down his spine — He didn’t dare turn around for he already knew. He could feel its presence behind him. The knife fell unto the ground with a hard clatter that would probably go unnoticed with all the laughter and music.

A soft smile spread on his lips. He was scared, but he had accepted his fate long ago.

He knew it would be coming for him, one day. He only wished it could have waited a little bit more, just for him to say his final goodbyes. Just for him to dance with Dean. To hold Jack one last time.

He sighed and put the pie on the counter. His last action was to save everything that Dean loved.

Except himself.

Castiel turned around and faced his own reflection. The other was wearing a trench coat.

"I’m ready" he whispered.

The Empty smiled wickedly.

Everybody had gotten what they wanted.

They had won.

_It_ had won.

And it was alright.


End file.
